The present disclosure relates in general to managing networked resources, and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods of migration of systems.
Modern systems such as, for example, databases, operating systems, applications, and/or the like, are very complex, comprised of numerous components. Managing the systems, diagnosing problems, updating software, and installing new components may therefore be a very involved and complicated task. As a result, system administrator may spend considerable time determining problems, upgrading software, and installing new components. In many cases, specialists or specially trained technicians and administrators may be needed on site to perform the more complicated and specialized tasks.
The necessity to use specially trained technicians and administrators may increase costs and/or increase delays and uncertainty of maintaining and operating the systems. It may often take days or even weeks for a technician or administrator trained to be available to come to a specific site to upgrade software or diagnose a problem. The cost of travel, time, and time investment for the technician or administrator to understand the system and components before the work may begin may further add to the time delay and costs.
Therefore what is needed are improved methods and systems for providing services for managing, migrating and upgrading systems.